


do it for her

by Timballisto



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole Haught loves Waverly Earp so much she'll eat pineapple pizza to make her happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: Anonymous asked: An appropriately apocalyptic (for certain values of "apocalypse") prompt: The pineapple pizza wars reach Purgatory.A milder, fluffier take on that great pineapple pizza debate.





	do it for her

The dusty chalkboard outside of Big Ed’s had been untouched for as long as anyone could remember. Waverly remembered walking past that sign every afternoon during the school year, and twice during the summers on her way to and from Shorty’s bar- every time, the slightly smudged, dingy chalkboard had read: Pepperoni/$2.00 a slice, Cheese/$1.50 a slice. Especially strange since Big Ed’s didn’t even serve pizza, usually slinging around burgers and fries to its patrons. It was a little quirk in a town filled to the brim with bigger, angrier quirks.

Until one day, everything changed.

* * *

Waverly walked into the police station with a spring in her step. Her thin jacket still felt warm from the late spring sunshine, and it was almost like she could feel summer creeping up the back of her neck along with a flush.

“Well you look happy this mornin’.” Esther, the elderly civilian radio operator on the morning shift, said.

“Summer is almost here!” Waverly chirped, fumbling in her purse for the set of keys Dolls gave her to the BBD offices.

“I hear you darlin’.” Esther said, laughing a little. “I don’t think my old bones could take another winter like that.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Waverly said, turning to address Esther as she unlocked the door. “You’re only 60. Barely.”

“You’re too nice.” Esther said. “You’re just like that new rookie who transferred here from the city.”

“Nicole?” Waverly said, dropping her hand from the doorknob. She probably sounded too eager, but it had been a week since they’d seen each other face to face. What with Waverly waist deep in the city municipal records and Nicole getting stuck with the worst of the night shifts Purgatory PD had to offer, they’d had to get by on sleepy phone calls and hasty texts to get by.

“That’s the one.” Esther said. “Nice girl. She came over for Passover and was lovely with my grandchildren. I don’t think I’ve seen Miri or Zev that happy since their mother died.” Esther smiled, gesturing at a picture on her desk of two chubby cheeked toddlers with matching gap-toothed smiles.

“She has that effect on people.” Waverly said, smiling softly. Just the thought of Nicole holding a cute little toddler made something in her chest twinge with warmth.

“Anyway dear, she left a message for you at the end of her shift last nigh- or, well, earlier this morning.” She held out a folded piece of paper.

Waverly took it, and unfolded it. The note was written neatly in Nicole’s precise handwriting, and she ran her thumb over the grooves Nicole’s pen had pressed into the paper.

**_Waves,_ **

**_Phone died on the night shift, too tired to stay up until it charges. Could you call me at 1:00pm to make sure I don’t sleep the whole day away? I want to see you at least once before I have another night shift._ **

**_Thinking of you,_ **

**_Nicole_ **

Short, brief, and frankly a little unromantic. Not like Nicole at all- Waverly smiled. Nicole must’ve been really out of it if she hadn’t managed to shove a joke or come-on into her note.

“Thanks Esther.” Waverly said.

“No problem.” The other woman waved her off, her headset already half-way back over her ears.. “Get back to your top secret government operations, or whatever. I’m pretty sure I’m about to get another call about that Hardy boy and his public intoxication.”

Waverly stifled a laugh in her hand as she finally stepped across threshold of the BBD and shut the door quietly behind her.

This day was already looking up.

* * *

Waverly ultimately decided not to call ahead to wake up her girlfriend. She preferred going over there herself- there was something about a sleep-mussed Nicole that was absolutely delicious, and she missed seeing it more often. Another reason for her to curse the night shift, she supposed.

She walked along the Purgatory’s main strip on her way to Nicole’s apartment, luxuriating in stretching her muscles and walking around after a few hours spent hunched over old dusty city records. 

_This is why I need Nicole,_ Waverly thought to herself. _If she’s not there to tell me to take a break, I end up creaking like an old woman._ Her stomach growled, low and loud. _And I forget to eat. Damn._

The only on the way from the police station to Nicole’s was Big Ed’s. Waverly sighed. She wasn’t the biggest fan of the place- the grease usually didn’t sit well on her stomach, and of course the selection of food left something to be desired, except- Waverly stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk, staring. 

_What the fuck?_

It looked like Big Ed’s had changed the chalk menu scrawl that had been unchanged since, well, forever.

**NEW HAM AND PINEAPPLE PIZZA, $3.00/SLICE FOR A LIMITED TIME**

Waverly blinked, looking beyond the sign into the dim interior of Big Ed’s. It looked busier than she’d ever seen it.

Well, Nicole was always trying to get to try new things, so what was the harm?

* * *

Nicole woke to the pleasant surprise of lips on her neck.

“Mm…” She yawned, blinking her eyes blearily. “Waverly?”

“I hope so.” Waverly replied, smiling against her throat.

“Missed you.” Nicole said, still not awake enough for complete sentences. She rolled, slipping her arm against Waverly’s hip to pull her under the covers and into the curve of her body. “You smell nice.”

“Why thank you.” Waverly said, relaxing into Nicole’s loose hold. “I missed you too.” She added.

Nicole was already in danger of falling back to sleep, her eyelashes fluttering against Waverly’s cheek.

“No no, get up sleepyhead.” Waverly wiggled in Nicole’s grip, tugging at the covers and pillows to try to keep Nicole awake. “I have food.”

“Food?” Nicole perked up, sleep seeping out of her eyes at the thought of sustenance. “You brought food?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the best girlfriend ever.” Waverly said, rolling her eyes. “You just use me to deliver food. Admit it.”

“Never.” Nicole said, fully awake now. Her stomach, which had been quiet until now, growled loudly in disagreement.

“Liar.” Waverly said fondly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth before pulling away.

Nicole made an inarticulate noise of distress, and pulled Waverly back in. “I can’t get out of bed, Waverly.”

Waverly blinked at her. “Why not?”

“I’m injured.”

Immediately, Waverly was sitting up straight in Nicole’s bed. “Oh my god Nicole, are you hurt?” She tugged at Nicole’s cocoon of sheets. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, or say anything in that note you left me-” She stopped. “Nicole Katherine Haught, why are you smiling?”

Nicole grinned. “I’m dying, babe. I need a real kiss if I’m gonna make it.”

Waverly stared at her, before thumping her hard on the shoulder. “You ass. Did you seriously just tell me you were injured because you thought I didn’t kiss you well enough? You realize we both work for a government agency where injury and death is a daily reality, right?”

“Yeeesssss?” Nicole said.

“You’re lucky I like your face.” Waverly said, her eyes narrowed. But still, she bent her head to kiss Nicole properly, her eyes fluttering shut as Nicole threaded her hands into her hair-

A loud, simultaneous growl erupted into the empty room.

Both of them froze, pulling away to stare at their own stomachs.

“Time to eat, I guess.” Nicole joked, pulling away from Waverly and rolling out of bed in one smooth movement.

“Jeez, way to kill the mood.” Waverly muttered at her own growling stomach. But still, there was no complaint as she watched Nicole tug on a pair of sweats over her sleep boxers. There was just something about the way that Nicole looked with a t-shirt and a pair of sweats low on her hips that made Waverly burn.

“Stop objectifying me.” Nicole said, rolling her eyes at Waverly's staring. “You said something about food?”

“Right.” Waverly shook herself. “I picked up Big Ed’s on the way here- I was too hungry to wait for takeout.” 

“Big Ed’s is that burger place on main, right?”

“Something like that. It’s definitely a place, at least.” Waverly said, making her way from Nicole’s bedroom to her small kitchen. She opened the pizza box, nearly salivating. She’d never had pineapple on pizza before but it definitely smelled delicious.

“I’m starved,” Nicole’s voice carried easily. “I could probably eat anything right about-” She stopped suddenly, and Waverly turned to see Nicole frozen in the kitchen doorway.

“What is that?” she said, staring at the pizza with a horrified look on her face.

“Big Ed’s is doing a special.” Waverly said, staring at Nicole like she had two heads. “Nicole, what’s wrong?”

“You know, when I first learned that Purgatory was full of literal demons who needed to be sent back to hell, I was skeptical.” Nicole said, ignoring Waverly’s question. “I’m not, anymore.”

Waverly blinked. “What.”

Nicole turned, grabbing her holster (sans gun, which was locked in a gun safe at the police department). “Say, do you know where Wynonna is? Because I’m pretty sure that the person who made that abomination is a revenant who needs to be sent to hell before they can make more cursed pizza.”

“Nicole, are you seriously going to go shoot a man over pineapple on pizza?” 

“Obviously not, Waverly.” Nicole paused. “I’m going to make Wynonna do it. If anyone in this town will understand, it’s her.”

“Oh my god Nicole.”

“This is serious Black Badge business, baby. We’ve gotta keep Purgatory safe.”

“It’s just pineapple!” Waverly threw up her hands, incredulous. But she could see the little dimple in Nicole’s cheek that meant she was joking, and so her incredulity was mixed with laughter. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m ridiculous?” Nicole laughed, putting her holster back and stepping into Waverly’s arms. From habit, Waverly tucked her head under Nicole’s chin. “You’re asking me to condone a culinary sin.”

“Neither of us have any problems condoning a little sin now and again.” Waverly pointed out. “Just eat it, will you?”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Nicole sighed. 

And then she froze. So did Waverly.

“Um.” Nicole pulled away from Waverly to look her in the face, her eyes wide. 

“Did you just-” Waverly’s mouth gaped open.

“Maybe?” Nicole winced. This was definitely not how she’d planned on telling Waverly. In her mind it had been a little more romantic.

“I can’t believe it took pineapple pizza for you to say that you love me.” Waverly said. Nicole couldn’t interpret her tone at all.

There as a pregnant second. “I hope you know I’m never letting you forget this.” Waverly cackled.

Nicole melted at the happiness in Waverly’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah” she grumbled, her cheeks almost as red as her hair.

She still hated pineapple pizza… but looking across the open box at her girlfriend (who she loved damn it) who was shoving it in her mouth with delight, Nicole decided maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

(Except when she took her first bite, and remembered how fucking weird pineapple pizza was. But she kept her smile fixed on her face, and finished 2 fucking slices.

Because Waverly Earp was worth it, damn it.)


End file.
